Ela não está tão afim de voçe
by Pandora593
Summary: Hinata tem 15 anos e tem que mudar de cidade , ela tem um namorado e ela encontra um antigo amor que resolve dar bola pra ela mais ela já tem uma nova paixão oque poderá acontecer? Kakashi como Contra-Regra*-*!
1. Trailer

**Ela não esta tão afim de você**

**Trailer **

_Oi meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga eu tenho 15 anos e morava em Califórnia com a minha mãe . Meus pais são separados desde que eu tinha 7 anos , naquela época eu fiquei em depressão e tudo mais hoje eu até que aceito bem. Eu adoro a Califórnia a praia e tudo mais esse ano minha mãe quer conhecer a Austrália , ela como bióloga sempre teve vontade e eu não ia estragar a única chance que ela tem ,afinal duas passagens e mais uma pessoa pra comer não ia sair muito barato. Então eu decidi morar com meu pai em Los Angeles, eu nunca me dei muito bem com meu pai , sabe aquelas pessoas que proíbe você de fazer tudo ? Ele proíbe tudo e mais um pouco , eu não estou exagerando , alem de tudo ainda vou ter que morar com meu primo Neji, acho que já deu pra perceber que ele não é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Eu vou embarcar hoje e ele que vai me receber, se não fosse pela minha mãe eu passaria longe de lá mais eu não quero estragar a vida DELA , porque pelo meu pai eu pintaria meu cabelo de verde fazia um moicano e fumava ! Tudo bem acho que exagerei um pouco mais fazer oque eu odeio ele depois que ele traiu a minha mãe , Minhas melhores amigas são a Sakura , namorada do Sasuke , também tem a Tenten que é muito legal oque estraga é que ela é namorada do meu primo , a Ino digamos é a loira,linda e burra do grupo mais fazer oque ela é o tomate que completa nossa salada *-* (me declarei agora) e a Temari , namorada do Shikamaru, nas palavras dele a Problemática . Eu tenho um namorado lindo, perfeito , romântico ,perfeito, fofo, compreensivo , eu já disse que ele é perfeito ? Ele chama Kiba Inuzuka sabe esses típicos modelos alto forte *--* Ele é tudo isso o bom é que eu vou estudar na mesma escola dele o mau ? Que eu vou estudar na escola do Neji e os amigos dele . Eles até que são mais legais que ele mais o é a maça podre do pomar (nem odeio ele né ;-P) Os amigos dele são : Sasuke ; emo e lindo. Rock Lee ; huun digamos ,Esquisito e Vigorexico ( Doença dos malucos por exercícios KSAOKSAO) . Shikamaru ; Preguiçoso e problemático ¬' ._

_Naruto :Hiperativo e cabeça oca como diz o sasuke mais ele era o único que me defendia do meu primo quando eu era melhor por isso ele é um dos meu preferidos do bando, mesmo sendo meio feinho desde ultima vez que eu vi , tudo bem foi com nove anos e não sei como ele esta agora concerteza melhor que o Lee ele ta :D KOSAOKSA . E por ultimo o Gaara ; Um maluco por areia eu sei ele é meio estranho ! Não ele é MUITO estranho. Eu estou chegando agora em Los Angeles espero que a estadia aqui não seja tão ruim quanto o esperado!_

___________________________________________________

**Kakashi : **Uhuuul finalmente criou coragem e postou ;o

**Pandora : **Cala a boca - **Aurea malígna n.n **

**Kakashi : Medo OO'**

**Pandora : **E ai gente é minha primeira fic não fico tão ruim assim pra primeira vez né ? Se gostou manda review , se não manda tambem =D

Oque não pode é ficar com preguiça e não ler ú.ú , to esperando - **pose do nice guy -**

**Kakashi : **Você tambem agora ? ¬¬

**Pandora : **Morra :X


	2. Um dia nada tranquilo

_Naruto não me pertence ele é do Tio Kishimoto mais eu estou bolando um plano pra roubar o Shikamaru pra mim MUAHAHA_

**Legendinha.**

**-Naruto lindo- *-* -** Ação

'_Sasuke gostoso'-_Pensamento

EU AMO O SHIKAMARU – Fala

(Kakashi fofo) – Comentário da autora *--*

____________________________________________

**Hinata P.O.V**

_Chegando no aeroporto encontro a peste ¬¬ sim o neji me fez carregar as malas na mão até no carro chegando lá subi pro meu quarto e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas e acredite eram bastantes, tranquei o quarto e coloquei meu cd preferido e fiquei arrumando roupas,porta retratos, filmes , maquiagem ..._

**Neji P.O.V **

_Mais um dia muito cansativo fui buscar minha 'querida' prima no aeroporto e ela ainda queria que eu carregasse as malas dela , ela ta pensando que eu sou o mordomo só porque moro na casa do pai dela , hunf , pra mim ela não passa de uma menina mimada , eu estava na sala estudando quando algum vendedor infeliz toca a campainha ... _

DIIM DOONG (**Pandora**:isso é uma campainha ú.ú. **Kakashi**:Não é um ete cantando ¬¬. **Pandora**:Magoou Ç.Ç Não me culpa pela sua TPM n.n

**Kakashi**: Fica quieta e continua essa fic logo eu preciso ler 8) **Pandora**:

Metido a inteligente ; )

**Abre-se a porta e escuta alguém berrando**

xXxX : NEEEEEEEEEEJIIII *--*(**Pandora**:Acho que não precisa ser um gênio pra adivinhar ¬¬ )

Neji : Oque você quer pra me atrapalhar desse jeito ? ¬¬'

Naruto : DATTEBAYO EU SÓ QUERIA VISITAR MEU MEHOR AMIGO -**olhinhos brilhando**-

Neji : E pretendo continuar com a audição perfeita até me aposentar naruto ¬'

Sei sei mais serio oque você quer ?

Naruto : Só queria te ver passar um tempo com você sabe assistir o jogo dos Lakers naquela televisão de 42 polegadas plasma e Homer teacher que só meu amigo tem *-*

Neji : Eu pensando que teria uma tarde sossegada ú.ú

Naruto : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH , Vamo neji já deve ter começado o/ RÁPIDO RÁPIDO .

Neji : Nós vamos ver o fim isso que importa n.n

Naruto : Essa sua paciência me irrita :

Neji : Esse seu iperatismo também me irrita mais eu não digo nada ¬¬'

Naruto : Neji é um mau garoto –**fazendo beicinho**-

Neji : Oque eu fiz Senhor? Sentei na cruz pensando que era um bondinho ?

Naruto : LIGAA LOGO O/ - **Pula no sofá e liga a TV **

Neji : Não suje o sofá com esse seu pé imundo !

Naruto : -** Mostra a língua** -

**- A campainha toca -**

Neji : Quem será agora ? – ** Olhando pra cima e levantando as mãos **

**Anda até a porta quando abre dá de cara com o Sasuke e uma pizza -**

Neji : Você também ? ¬'

Sasuke : Nossa isso é jeito de se tratar um velho amigo ? Porque será que niguem me ama Ç.Ç

**( Pandora**:KSOAKSA não resisti tinha que por uma crise emo . **Kakashi** :Coitado você é má Pandora - chan OO' . **Pandora**: Isso tenham medo de mim MUAHAHA . **Kakashi** : 'Medo' Oo **)**

Neji : Oque você ta fazendo aqui

Sasuke : O naruto disse que você chamou pra ver os Lakers cara !

Neji : - **Olhar mortal pro naruto** -

Naruto : - **Medo OO'-**

Neji : Entra então mais não bagunce e não quebre nada

Sasuke : Você tem que falar isso pro naruto !

Neji : - Olha pro naruto e vê ele com um prato de porcelana feito a mão

Naruto : IIIH NEJI ! Esse prato é muito pequeno nem dá pra por a pizza !

Neji : - **Cara branca , Arranca o prato da mão dele ** -

Não encoste em nada ouviu ?

Naruto : OK ! Mais onde vamo por a pizza ?

Neji : Vou pegar guardanapos - **Vai na cozinha e na volta a campainha toca** – Quem pode ser agora ? - **Abrindo a porta da de cara que está o resto da turma , o Lee nem fala com e ele e entra correndo , gaara chega falando alguma coisa como ' VAI LAKERS VAAAAAAAI' uma coisa muito sutil , depois entra o shikamaru com as mão no pescoço e vai pra sala , ele fecha a porta**-

Naruto : EEEEEEEEEEH GALERA !

Shika , Gaara e Lee : Oi – uns com menos empolgação do que outros –

**Todos assistindo o jogo uns gritando outros batendo e assim foi até que toca a campainha** ...

– **(** **Kakashi** : Quanta campainha OO' . **Pandora**: Shiiu fica quieto ou eu troco de contra regra . **Kakashi** : Como se eu quisesse nem pagar você paga ý.ý . **Pandora **: É eu acho que o Gai gostaria de ser meu contra regra 8) . **Kakashi **: Pode continuar patroa eu não vou mais te interromper 8D . **Pandora**: Hunf , isso ai agora deixa eu continuar **)**

______________________________________

**Pandora**: E ai galera gostaram do primeiro capitulo ? *-*

**Kakashi**: Ué você não disse que ia continuar ?

**Pandora** : - Tapa na cabeça dele- Ia mais eu achei melhor deixar na expectativa *-*. Você sabe oque tem que fazer né Kakashi ?

**Kakashi** : Mais isso é tão humilhante Ç.Ç

**Pandora** : Humilhante é uma autora não ter motivação ¢.¢ - **Carinha de triste** –

**Kakashi** : - **Engole seco**- Claro que sim é horrível isso , eu sei da sua dor Ç.Ç :D ! E ai galerinha gostaram desse capitulo ? Espero que sim ^^ , então não custa nada deixar review né ? Pra motivar a autora olha essa carinha de triste dela , então deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz :D

**Pandora** : Kakashi isso foi lindo e quase chorei você é o melhor contra regra que existe *-*

**Kakashi **: Ah se você fala assim eu fico envergonhado mais agora que você falo minha mãe disse que eu tinha pinta de artista 8)

**Pandora** : Mas é verdade ela tinha razão , Tchau galera *-*

**Kakashi** : Tchaau *-*


	3. Oque um namorado ?

Oque um namorado ?

Neji : Será quem dessa vez Jesus .-. **– vai até a porta e abre –**

Neji:Quem é você ? Já vou avisando que não dou pão velho ú.ú

xXx : X-X Err , a hinata está ?

Neji : Oque você quer com a minha prima ? – **Olhar mortal –**

_**Hinata POV'S**_

" _Eu conheço essa voz linda *-*' _**Desci correndo as escadas toda feliz , claro antes passando pelo espelho pra da uma checada né U.U . Faltando 3 degrais eu tropeço ó.ó- **_Já era é hoje que eu faço minha plástica – _**Já tinha fechado os olhos esperando pelo pior mais pela minha surpresa ... –**

Naruto : Err ... Oi Hinata quanto tempo em – **Olhando ela –**

Hinata : È mesmo :D – **Hinata percebe que está nos braços de naruto e todos olham para eles –**

Hinara : Ah , hum ,é oi pra vocês – **sai de cima do naruto mais vermelha que um pimentão – (Pandora :**_tinha que ser a hinata ¬¬' . _**Kakashi:**_ Jura ? *-* tem certeza que não é um unicornio falante? _**Pandora : **_Morra o.o_** )**

Todos : Oi –** Todos olhando para a áurea maligna do neji –**

Neji : Você abraçou minha prima naruto ? – **Cara de ' fala alguma coisa que você morre –**

Naruto : Calma neji ela ia cair O.O

Neji : Se você disser mais alguma coisa você vai ter que comer pelo canudinho –** Cara de psicopata - (Kakashi : **_Eu faço caras e bocas com que roupa eu me troquei uuuu ... _**Pandora**_** : **__Não sei se tenho medo de você ou do neji ó.ò _**Neji : **_Isso tenham medo de mim MUAHAHA . _**Kakashi: **_Oque ele ta fazendo aqui OO' _**Pandora : **_- Com uma vassoura na mão – Sai daqui bastardo n.n _**Neji : **_Você vai se arrepender quando eu entrar pra família principal *~* _**Kakashi: **_Espero que loucura não seje contagioso ¬¬'_**)**

Hinata : Olha aqui garoto ele me ajudou coisa que você não foi capaz e acho melhor você para de dar uma de couve-flora porque não vai adiantar da chilique porque você não manda em mim n.n

Sasuke : ó.ó Lembre-me de não mexer com ela

Gaara : Tem certeza que não ouve engano de prima quando você pegou ela no aeroporto ? OO'

Lee : Ela recebeu algum espírito ? O_O

Neji : - **Medo – **

Naruto : Nem me pronuncio depois dessa ú.ú

Hinata : Isso tenham medo de mim MAUHAHA **( Kakashi : **_Nãão foi provado que loucura é contagioso _**Pandora : **_Pois é ú.ú _**Kakashi : **_Sai de perto não respira o meu ar , não respira o meu ar . _**Pandora :**_ OO' __ta ué _**) **

xXx : Ei amor :D

Hinara : Lindo *-* - **Corre e abraça ele –**

Neji : - **Pigarreando olhando pra eles – **

Hinata : - **Olha pro neji :B –**

Neji : Ò.Ó nossa que gripe foi essa que eu peguei , cof ... cof ...

Kiba : - **Ignorando o neji - **Tava morrendo de saudades *~*

Hinata : Eu também bebe '-'

Todos : Bebe ?

Hinata : - **Olhar mortal ó,ó –**

Neji : como eu vou conviver com uma pessoa que parece uma serial killer :B

Hinata : hunf ... Vamos lá pro meu quarto kibinha :D

Naruto – ' _Kibinha ?Que merda é essa a hinata nunca me deu um apelido e eu sou muito melhor que esse pulquento ú.ù'_

Neji : NUNCA , EU NÃO POSSO EVITAR QUE VOÇE ABREÇE MAIS ISSO É DEMAIS , EU SOU SEU RESPONSAVEL E NÃO POSSO PERMITIR ISSO X.X

Hinata : Calma coroa , eu tava brincando ele só veio aqui pra me dar as boas vindas , e se você continuar assim vai ter um ataque cardíaco

Não é bom abusar com essa idade ú.ú

Neji : **- Neji voando pra agarra o pescoço dela , -**

Naruto : Calma cara desse jeito vai ter mesmo um infarte – s**egurando ele –**

Neji : Você também ? Ç.Ç

Sasuke : ele ta certo agora deixa de bobeira e vem assistir jogo vocês dois n.n

Naruto : Sim senhora :D

Sasuke : OO' AGORA EU TE MATO

Neji : calma vamo assisti o jogo ú.ù

Shikamaru : e parar de gritar é uma boa também o.ú

Hinata : Tchau kiba até hoje a noite –** dando selinho –**

Kiba : Tcha lindinha ;D

Naruto :Para se não o café vai melar n,n

Hinata : Hehe então tchau – **Kiba sai e hinata entra no quarto –**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Naruto : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES , os lakers ganharam ú.ú

Lee : Ai ai eu acho que vou ir pra casa ú.ú

Neji : Acha ? Você não ia só assisti jogo ?

Lee : Não se preucupa eu sei quando não sou bem vindo

Neji : então porque continua aqui --'

Lee: - **Saindo –**

Sasuke : Tambem vou eu tenho que assistir alguma coisa idiota sobre sheakespeare com a sakura ¬¬ **(Pandora : **Homens ¬¬ machistas incenciveis **) **

Shikamaru: Eu vou com você então **– Os dois saem –**

Gaara : Também vou eu tenho que brincar na areia ainda *-*

Naruto e Neji : ¬¬'

Gaara : Até mais **– Saindo-**

Neji : e você ?

Naruto: Eu to bem e você ? Como vai as criança a família a tia Dolores .

Neji : ¬' Porque ainda perco meu tempo com você ?

Naruto : cara queria te fazer uma pergunta

Neji : Naruto eu já disse que não vou te passar mais colinha

Naruto : Não é isso ¬¬ você acha que a hinata gosta do kiba ?

Neji : Claro que não ela namora com ele porque não tinha mais no shopping - -'

Naruto : Serio ? *-*

Neji : Não

Naruto : ¢.¢ você acha que eu tenho chances com ela ?

Neji : Não

Naruto: Porque ?

Neji : Sei lá

Naruto : Então me ajuda a conquista ela ? *-*

Neji : Não ¬¬'

Naruto : Se você não me ajudar eu conto que você brincava com polly até 12 anos :D

Neji : Mais eu tinha o cruzeiro e era lindo *-*

Naruto : Esse leite é moça OO'

Neji : Oque ?

Naruto : Nada ú.ú

Neji : Então ta vem aqui hoje de noite aqui esteja apresentável

Naruto : Vai me apresentar pra quem ? *-*

Neji : esteje arrumado ¬¬

Naruto : Ok

____________________________________________

**Pandora : **Oi gente *-* Espero que vocês gostem e se gostarem mandem reviews se não manda também .... ( e aquele papinho que todo mundo já sabe) , tenho uma aviso , haam ham close aqui em mim kakashi ¬¬'

**Kakashi – Poe a luz em você *-* -**

**Pandora : **Eu queria dizer

**Kakashi : **Você fica mais linda assim na luz :D

**Pandora: **Será que eu também fico bonita com a mão cheia do seu sangue #.# Agora para de pucha saco !

**Kakashi: **Claro claro

**Pandora : **Continuando .... Eu quero dedicar essa fic á minha priminha do coração , nhonha , vadia e tudo que a de bom ... ela é a lingüiça da minha farofa *-* sem ela não seria nada *-* , não conheceria o primo dela :9 e varias coisas , beijão gata ;*

Até mais gente , deixa review né :D


	4. Um jantar nada especial

Naruto não me pertence porque se fosse meu o naruto tinha pegado a Hinata a muito tempo (6'

Legenda básica ;)

Oi poviin : fala

'_Essa pessoa é normal? O.O' : _pensamento

**- **Pulando** – : **ação

**(**o.O MAE EU TO NA GLOBO**) – **meu comentário idiota e do meu prezadocontra regra *-*

**xXxXxXxX** – mudando o cenário

Luz , câmera , ação !

**xXxXxXxX **

DIN DOONG

- A empregada corre pra atender a porta** – **Olá boa noite o senhor é convidado do jantar ?? n.n

SIIIIM ! O neji ta ai tia ? – Uma certo certa peste pergunta com a educação que sua mãe lhe deu

Está na sala com licença ¬¬°– ela vai andando até a sala -

Está bem Alfreda !

Me siga - ela diz com toda a sua paciência que não é muita por causa do ' tia ' e do ' Alfreda '

PARA A BATCAVERNA O/ - ele sai gritando e falando ' Gothan city está em perigo '

O nome da minha empregada não é Alfreda idiota - neji disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo , mais pera ai é O.O -

Eu disse isso porque ela é a versão feminina do Alfred ú.ú

Vamos pra sala ainda falta as meninas e o idiota (Le-se: Kiba)

: E ai cara eu vou te contar meu plano **– **Conta o plano** – ( Pandora : **Não vai ser hoje que vocês vão saber o plano MUAHAHA **) **e ai neji oque você acha ?

É um plano fudido de tão perfeito ! ¬¬°

Você é melhor quieto ! #.#

- Campainha toca – Vou lá atender deve ser a Tenten ela pode te ajudar com o 'plano' porque eu sou a pior pessoa pra isso (fato) – Abre a porta pra Tenten – Oi amor – Dá um selinho e pega a mão dela levando ela gentilmente (arrastando) para a sala–

Oi Lindo , Ei naruto - a nossa coelhinha diz sorrindo e.e -

TENTEN ! Pucca ! Pandaa..... - fala o naruto do modo mais sutil possível , corrigindo gritando -

Acho que você não teme a morte naruto – olhar assasino -

O.O Tenten precisamos da sua ajuda – olhar suplicante -

VOÇÊ precisa – neji alertando-o do modo mais educado -

Me contem logo seus vermes ¬¬°- olhar do vegeta -

Calma amor se você tiver num certo dia agente pode adiar :p – ele diz tentando acalmar a situação , dêem ênfase no "tentando"-

NEJI HYUUGA VOÇES ME ESTRESSAM E COLOCAM A CULPA NA TPM – diz ela se sobressaltando um pouco , ok o sarcasmo escorreu pela minha boca quando li essa frase -

Tenten eu to gostando da Hinata ú.ú – naruto falando de uma maneira calma , não se deve irritar ela se não quer passar o resto da sua ' quase ' vida com ajuda de maquinas -

OMG ' NÂO ACREDITO VOÇE GOSTA DA HINATA – os olhos quase saltaram para fora-

Pula em cima da tenten e tampa a boca dela – Ficou loca mulher , ela pode escuta – naruto mais branco do que o normal -

Ok , mais vocês pelo menos conversaram? – a pandinha diz voltando ao tom normal depois de contar até 100 -

Já ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista – olha pro neji – Você deve saber porque é o único fato que explica você gosta desse ai ^/

Só não te bato porque se não quebra o seu nariz e corre o risco do pouco celebro que você tem sair pra fora- omg , isso é uma veia saltando da cabeça do neji ? O-O ?

Uma vez eu tava comendo macarronada e espirrei e um fiozinho de macarrão saiu pelo meu nariz eu fui puxando aquilo e minha mãe disse que deve que ficou um pedaço na minha cabeça , mais ninguém quis comer mais nada , pelo menos sobro mais pra mim ! (**Pandora**: Já aconteceu isso comigo ! **Kakashi:** Isso explica o seu distúrbio mental o.o)

-neji e tenten verdes – Acho que quero vomitar

Tenten : Claro que eles não comeram ninguém em sã consciência poe mais macarronada boca o.o

Isso não é o caso , eu to apaixonado *-* - naruto com uma carinha de cachorro apaixonado -

Mais ela ta namorando – neji diz com toda sua calma natural -

Até ela morrer eu ainda tenho chances , e obrigado neji , joga na cara mesmo ú.ú – naruto fingindo de coitado-

Isso foi a coisa mais linda que você já disse Naruto Ç.Ç – Tapa no braço do neji – Porque você não é assim ! .

Porque eu sou bonito tenten ú.ú – neji se achando , tudo bem ele pode -

Comentários inúteis são ignorados automaticamente ! – naruto se controlando pra não voar no pescoço de seu querido amigo n.n -

- A campainha toca , hinata desce correndo pra atender –

Eii kiba – sorriso de orelha a testa O.O -

Ei amor – da um selinho nela entrando –

Alguém convidou você para entrar ? ^/ - neji com cara de superior , ok corrigindo mais do que o natural -

Hehe, desculpe – querendo ser um avestruz pra enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar , ok meus pensamentos tomaram um rumo menos santo agora mais não é nesse significado n.n – (**Pandora**: Quem não tem a mente poluída aqui como nossa querida autora esqueça)

Eu tava brincando – neji olhando pra ele –

Aonde é o banheiro ? – kiba pergunta sendo educado -

Você não tem em casa não ? ú.ú – tenten sentada no colo do neji abraçada no pescoço dele e recebendo um olhar assasino de hinata-

Até você Tenten ? Ç.Ç – hinata com cara de decepcionada , ta bom ela estava decepcionada -

Vamos jantar logo ! –a morena disse fazendo neji dar um risinho abafado -

A esfomeada falou tudo ! – naruto disse sem amor aos dentes -

Naruto você vai arrumar a mesa – tenten com cara de assasina –

o.O – sai correndo arrumar a mesa- '_eu é que não vou brigar '_

Viu ele me obedece não é igual você neji ú.ú

com essa cara de psicopata até eu $.$

xXxXxXxXxX Sala de jantar - Todos jantavam tranquilamente ou quase -

Hina você caiu em que sala amor ? – kiba pergunta pra hinata-

301 ú.u´- neji responde antes que hinata abrisse a boca –

Kiba , o seu pai é arqueólogo não é ? – naruto pergunta –

Sim , o melhor que tem –diz o kiba se achando – mais porque , você viu ele em alguma revista ?

Não só queria saber porque ele esqueceu de te colocar de volta no sarcófago – Todos começam a rir , tambem quem não iria–

O,O agora você me paga seu idiota - ele levanta e vai até a cadeira do kiba e da um soco no nariz dele , naruto levanta e eles começam a brigar feito galo até que uma voz autoritária fala –

JOGA MILHO , JOGA MILHO QUE AS GALINHA TÃO ESFOMEADA – tenten diz rindo muito e recebendo um olhar de desaprovação(le-se:vontade de esganar) da hinata –

CHEGA VOÇES DOIS – neji se pronuncia , agora uma voz autoritária disse algo que preste vai separar os dois que não estão dando muito ouvidos depois de levar chutes, cotoveladas , socos ... (**Pandora** : Como eu digo bonzinho só se fode o.o) consegue separa- los

Kiba é melhor você ir pra casa amanha você fala com a hinata – neji fala tentando evitar outra briga ,quer dizer evitar eles de quebrarem mais nada –

Desculpe neji , não vai acontecer mais e.e – diz kiba se desculpando (Kakashi:não ele ta xingando ele dããr)

Tchau amorzinho – ta um selinho no Kiba se despedindo –

Tchau para todos -diz ele sorrindo e logo saindo –

Naruto , desculpe pelo kiba , deixe eu fazer curativo pra você – diz ela sorrindo e logo sai para pegar pomadas e esparadrapo enquanto isso ia pensando –_' Ai o naruto ficou tão lindo , droga oque você ta pensando hinata você tem um namorado , ué mais não posso achar mais os homens bonitos não?,é da minha natureza ué , mais tem que ser pelo que você era apaixonada por todos esses anos mongolóide, é mais ele nem deve reparar em mim e eu nem gosto mais dele , e ele deve ter milhares de garotas aos pés dele , ai paro com isso antes que eu enlouqueça.'_ – voltando pra sala encontra o naruto lá –

Ei naruto as coisas estão aqui , ué cadê o neji e a tenten ?

Eles foram pro jardim namorar HEHE'

Ah então deixa eles , aonde que estão os machucados ?

Não precisa ta tudo bem comigo – hinata aperta o ombro dele fazendo ele gritar – AAAAAI , porque você fez isso ?- diz ele quase chorando , mais lógico que não ia chorar na frente dela –

Ué se não tivesse tudo bem você não ia chorar – diz ela em pé de frente pra ele - alem disso ta sangrando as suas costas , tira a camisa pra mim ver isso !

Não precisa hina quando chegar em casa eu vejo!

Fica quieto eu quero mesmo fazer medicina eu quero treinar!

Ta bem não vai adiantar nada discutir com você !

Isso mesmo n.n, agora tira a blusa ! – naruto tira a blusa mais vermelho que o sangue dele , hinata olha ele vendo todas as curva quase babando pensando- ;_' Nossa senhora das morenas inocentes daí me forças que pedaço de mal caminho é esse '_

Hinata você ta ai ? – ela acorda do transe –

Ah sim claro – Ela começa a limpar o machucado dele e colocar os curativos até estar tudo pronto –

È só isso ^^ agora é só esperar cicatrizar

Nossa hina você vai ser uma ótima medica :D

Nossa brigada !

Eu já vou indo até mais ! – dá um beijo na bochecha dela e abraça, no começo ela fica sem reação depois abraça ele e da um beijo no rosto – Até amanha na escola ;D

Até – disse a hinata pensando em como ele tinha crescido , e como ;9

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Pandora : E ai gente gostaram do capitulo ? *-*Espero que siim , me desculpe se ficou pequeno eu não consigo escrever grande ;/

Kakashi : E não esqueçam dos reviews *-*

Pandora : Eu não precisei te lembrar ? GLORIA O/

Kakashi : ¬¬

Pandora : Eu gostei desse capitulo eu fico bem legalzinho , no próximo capitulo vai ser na escola e eles vão fazer um programinha no próximo fim de semana (6 . Fico curioso ? Então acompanhe pra descobrir ! Agora vamos aos reviews .-.

Arishima Niina: OKSOKSA , é ela fico bem psicopata sim , continue lendo e mandando review , mesmo se você não gosta manda dando dicas pra mim eu vou ama *-* Até mais linda ;*

Luther King : OKSAOKOA, Pode deixa primo você é o meu resíduo de experiência afinal você que me deu a idéia da fic , se não gosta avisa não mente pra mim :/ Se todos gostassem da minha fic igual você ia ter que ser um capitulo por dia , beijos ;*


	5. Que otimo primeiro dia de aula

BOM DIA AMORES DA MINHA VIDA :D *-* (nem me empolgo)

Desculpem pelo atraso Ç.Ç

**(kakashi**:_se alguém que ler essa bagaça se preocupa realmente com isso -.-'_ **Pandora:**-_limpando as lagrimas- tem razão acho que vou escrever minha herança e me matar bebendo coca Ç.Ç _

**kakashi**:_ O.O não faça isso eu tava brincando é que as pessoas que lêem tem andado muito ocupadas é só isso n.n_ **Pandora :** Eles são maus :3 **Kakashi :**_ São são sim ç.ç_**)**

**Pandora**:Cof cof , voltando a focalizar o assunto eu resolvi postar ,mais já to avisando que o próximo se eu não tiver dois reviews no mínimo eu não posto ú.u

**Kakashi:**Resolveu fazer birra ? ¬¬° ótimo

**Pandora:** Silencio criatura leviana O.O

**Kakashi: **Baixo o bispo nela ¬¬

**Pandora:** Então como dizia antes de o kakashi me cortar ¬¬# eu quero reviews Ç.Ç

e agora vamos aquele papinho chato de disclamer que todo mundo cansou de ouvir mais nós escritores precisamos colocar, afinal eu sou muito nova pra ser presa **(**_só porque eu não coloquei o diabos do disclamer -.-'_**)**

**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu pois eu já teria feito mudanças que eu gostaria mais no momento me contento com a minha pobre e amada Fanfic !

E agora a legendinha basica e feliz **(**_O meu dia nem ta tão feliz assim pra dizer a verdade_**)**

**Legenda:**

Eu sou um amendo bobo NHÉÉ O/ - fala

**(**_O.O alguma coisa qualquer_**)** - Intrometimento de nossa querida autora n.n

_Porque os insetos voam? Porque eles são felizes _^^ - Pensamento tosco ¬¬

**-** Pulando na cama elastica **-** Ação :D

Sem mais delongas vamos a fic ... ú.ú

Um dia muito feliz ia começando , as borbotas voando **(Pandora**:não elas estavam rastejando ¬¬**Kakashi** : Que lindo *-***Pandora:**Que seja ¬¬#**)** um dia muito lindo por sinal,menos pra uma garota ...

**-**Hinata dormia tranquilamente no mundo dos sonhos com vários unicórnios rosas Arco Iris pra tudo quanto é lado aqueles coelhinhos fofinhos defecando no jardim que ela estava sentada fazendo um belo pinique até que um barulho horrível começa a buzinar nos seu mundo , ele começa a se desmoronar e ela fica desesperada **(Pandora:**exagerei? Puufs não,é assim que me sinto quando acordo **)** Até que ela tenta desligar o despertador apertando calmamente o botãozinho , corrigindo tacando aquela porcaria na parede com toda sua força matinal **–**

; _Ótimo agora eu estou acordada , eu tenho que levantar , é mesmo eu tenho aula hoje,mais aqui tá tão quentinho , mais eu tenho que levantar se não me atraso, mais eu não quero , mais vai :x , mais já me levantei, meio zumbi , eu disse meio?Desculpem-me eu quero dizer totalmente zumbi!-_

- Hinata se levanta com toda sua beleza natural,despenteada, com olheiras, a baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca , uma Gisele buchen da vida digamos de passagem , ok eu acho que exagerei no sarcasmo -,-' . Ela caminha lentamente ao banheiro com os olhos meio fechados meio abertos ,não me pergunte se isso existe ok?chegando lá ela abre a torneira e lava o rosto querendo fugir do banho **(Pandora:** Levadinha(6 não se preocupe todos nós já fizemos isso algum dia**)** mais o cansaço predomina e ela tem que se dirigir a banheira**(Kakashi:**Nossa que linguajar chique ú.ú **Pandora:**To inspirada*o***)** que digamos de passagem era linda , toda branca e cinza com torneiras de inox e vários sais de banho

- _Nossa eu nem tinha reparado nesse banheiro , será porque eu usei o outro, tanto faz essa casa tem vários banheiros parece que gente rica tem que caga mais o.o , mais esse banheiro se superou , OMG! eu estou babando_ _vamos parar com isso aqui antes que eu tenha um ataque epilético_

**- **ela tirou a roupa lentamente , mais também quem tem disposição logo de manha , nem ouse falar o Rock Lee , esse é um caso a parte ¬¬' ,voltando ao assunto , ela tirava as roupas pouco a pouco mostrando todas as curvas delicadas que ela tinha , era como um anjo , menos para ela . ela se achava magrela demais , pequena de mais .... mais que garota nunca achou isso? é normal mais no caso de hinata era maluquice corpo dela era perfeito então ela ligou a torneira e esperou encher , esperou –

_- Que raios essa banheira tem que demorar tanto assim?Mais também o tamanho dessa banheira era o tamanho do meu antigo quarto , exagerei mais é muito próximo_

**-** finalmente o oceano atlântico, digo banheira acabou de encher e ela entrou , tomou seu banho rapidamente pois já tina demorado bastante esperando aquilo encher , quando olhou para o relógio **-** _Meu Deus só falta meia hora eu vou me atrasar_

**-** Ela corre pra se secar , vestir o uniforme que era uma saia pregada uma blusa social e um blazer por cima com uma gravata vermelha , nos pés era uma bota e uma meia branca que ela achou linda *-* , já pronta desceu correndo a escada até se lembrar do cabelo **-**

_**-**__ Droga ;x_ **–**

volta correndo e pega o pente e vai escovando e descendo as escadas , chegando lá da de cara com neji e hiashi na mesa tomando café , quando seu pai percebe sua presença ele olha pra ela com indiferença e diz **–**

**-** Você tem 5 minutos para tomar café e sair se não estiver pronta vai ter que ia a pé até o colégio **–**

**-** hinata ficou fumegando de raiva como aquele homem lhe tirava do serio ele queria que ela tomasse café em cinco minutos alem de ir pra uma escola aonde ela ao menos sabia onde ficava, a vontade dela era pra ele morrer engasgado com aquele chazinho engasgado na goela , mais ela pensou e em vez de ficar pensando em uma maneira de matá-lo sem deixar pistas resolveu tomar seu café , a mesa era um silencio total até que hinata disse

**-** Me desculpe por me atrasar mais da próxima vez me ajude fazendo um mapa do meu banheiro ú.ú **–**

**-** Hiashi ficou horrorizado, que menina petulante ele oferecia o conforto de sua casa e ela zombava da cara dele com essa arrogância , ela iria ter oque merecia , mais foi interrompido de seus planos quando viu neji segurando um riso e disse **-**

- Ótimo neji já que você gosta tanto de rir com a hinata vocês dois podem ir a pé hoje –

- Neji não acreditou no que ouviu só porque ela havia respondido a altura dele ele iria fazer aquilo com ela , o colégio era do outro lado da cidade não agüentou e disse

**-** Claro senhor, talvez eu passe em uma livraria e compre um livro para o senhor de boas maneira , pois o senhor está precisando bastante **–**

**-** puxou hinata pelo pulso indo até a porta e virou sorrindo sinico –

Cuidado mau humor causa rugas **-** Hinata não agüentou e começou a rir , neji puxou ela para fora de casa e ela disse

– Nossa neji eu pensei que voçe não levantava um tom de voz contra o Hiashi **-** ele a olhou e disse **–**

Eu não costumo fazer isso mais ele foi muito estúpido com você –

Hinata sorriu olhando o chão e disse - Quando ele não é estupido? –

Neji não deixou de perceber a tristeza na voz da sua prima e se sentiu mal talvez fosse pela aquela vez que eles tinham 7 anos de idade ainda .....

_**Flash back On **_

_Estava uma tarde ensolarada e estava na casa de sua prima hinata e estava passando um tempo na casa de seu tio , ele ela estavam brincando na grama até que escutam alguma coisa quebrando ..._

_Hina : Oque foi isso neji-kun - ela lhe perguntou assustada_

_Neji: Não sei vamor ver - Puxou ela pela mao e foram atras da porta _

_Hiashi : Voçe não vai me abandonar , nós estamos casados e voçe tem que me obedecer! _

_Mitsuki : EU não sou mais casada com voçe , deixe eu e hinata e vá embora daqui_

_Hiashi : Se é assim ... - Ele saiu as presas e empurrou a porta com violencia, hinata caiu no chão chorando não acreditava no que escutara até que sentiu uma mão pesada contra seu rosto delicado -_

_Hiashi : É tudo culpa sua fedelha eu te odeio - e ele foi embora apertando o braço de neji e indo até o carro -_

_**Flash Back Off**_

**- **Neji nunca ira esquecer sua prima chorando enquanto ia embora ela gritando , ele podia sentir seu sofrimento , era uma coisa estranha, estava apertando o coração dele **-**_apos esse dia tudo mudou ela sempre ia lá uma vez por ano _**-**, embora não admitisse sentia saudade de sua prima e estava feliz por ela estar ali ,deu um pequeno risinho com tal pensamento ele deveria está ficando louco ,

tal atitude não passou despercebida por hinata que perguntou curiosa

**-** Do que está rindo ? **-** perguntou ela com a cara seria, ele não aguentou e riu e disse **-** Eu estava lembrando de quando agente brincava só isso

**-** Hinata ficou feliz a ouvir aquilo afinal não acontecia como ela previa que tivesse perdido seu primo e começou a lembrar de suas brincadeiras e a contar e rir com ele até que chegou na escola **–**

Puxa é bem longinho - Disse ela se sentando em um banquinho que tinha no pátio

Da próxima vez não nos meta em enrascada** -** disse ele olhando para todos os lados a procura de uma certa garota

Eu não mandei você rir **-** disse ela emburrada e percebendo que ele procurava algo disse **–**

A tenten deve estar debaixo de alguma arvore estudando , ela me disse que fazia isso direto

È mesmo vou procurá-la até mais **-** disse ele olhando para prima

Não faça nada em locais públicos neji é feio **-** Disse ela rindo da cara de envergonhado do primo

Deixe de besteiras **-** e sai pisando duro do local indo procurar sua namorada , hinata se sente sozinha novamente até que duas mãos lhe cobrem os olhos e perguntam **–**

Adivinha quem é e ganha um beijo - disse ele num tom descontraído na voz , ela ficou vermelha com a brincadeira do garoto , então ela procurou o pouquinho do oxigênio que lhe tinha e disse **–**

N. Naruto -kkun ? –

Nossa você acertou mesmo **-** disse ele tirando a mão dos olhos dela **– **

agora vai ganhar o prometido **-** ele disse se aproximando do rosto dela , hinata ficou chocada o garoto que gostava tanto agora queria lhe dar um beijo , justo agora que estava com o kiba , mais não importava se ele a beijasse ela responderia de bom grado só de sentir aquele bafo quente em seu pescoço se arrepiou até que ele tocou levemente os lábios no pescoço dela e foi subindo devagar até chegar na bochecha e lhe dar um beijo estalado , nossa ela estava aliviada , recobrando sua consciência normal disse

**-** Você quer que eu pire é ? **-** disse ela emburrada enquanto tentava olhar nos olhos daquele garoto , droga com um misera ex apaixonite pode fazer isso com ela .ela estava com raiva mais contente pois não sentia isso com kiba até que naruto percebendo a distração dela sorriu e disse

**-** Nossa só queria te fazer uma surpresa **-** disse ele emburrado enquanto ela pensava

_**-**__ E que surpresa ;9 , droga esses pensamentos pecaminosos ó.ò __**–**_

suspirou quando ouviu o sinal olhou para naruto e disse **-**

**- **Agente ta na mesma sala né ? Posso ir com você não vi meu namorado hoje **-** Hinata fez aquilo de propósito , para mostrar quem comandava e coscerteza era ela , ela mudou muito sempre fora tímida mais agora estava esperta , percebendo a raiva de naruto ficou aliviada , então ele sentia ciúmes dela que fofo *-* **-**_ para com isso menina_ **–**

ela pensou tentando se acalmar enquanto via um naruto vermelho agora foi a vez dele entrar no jogo

**-** Desculpe mais a may esta me esperando eu posso te levar a sala se quiser **-** agora sim ela estava com raiva , quem era essa tal de may , ela e naruto eram amigos de infância ela não queria ser trocada por uma qualquer mais aceitou a proposta , estava andando até a sala com naruto quando vê uma pessoa que não queria ver tão cedo ....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pandora**: E ai galera esse capitulo fico legal , pelo menos pra mim :D Esse lado do neji que agente ainda não conhecia ç.ç São tantas emoções!

**Kakashi **: Magnifico , ficou magnicio O/ APLAUSOS APLAUSOS [

**Pandora : -**chorando**-** Oh que emoção eu queria mandar um beijo aos meus fans e agradecer aos meu pais que sempre me apoiaram **....**

**Kakashi :** Ela não vai parar de falar tão cedo então eu termino de dar o recado .. Querem saber quem é a pessoa ? Só mandando review

galera , qual é nem é tão dificil vamos fazer um apoio ai então até mais ^^

**Pandora : ....** E eu queria agradecer a minha tia que deu o meu computador e e minha pessoa mais que qualquer outra pois eu que fiz essa historia**...**

**Kakashi :**¬¬ # Acabamos por aqui

**Pandora :** Espera eu queria agradecer a tantas pessoas Ç.Ç

**Kakashi : -** Imobilizando ela e pondo o seu livro na boca pra ela ficar quieta **-**

**Pandora:** Mye sorglyta X.X **-** desmaia **-**

**Kakashi : **Ufa , Agora é de verdade Tchal :D


End file.
